In today's commerce, merchants often utilize an array of different point-of-sale (POS) devices that work with one or more payment services to authorize payment instruments for transactions conducted at the merchants. For instance, a taxi driver may use a POS device to charge a passenger for a taxi ride. In another example, a street vendor may use a mobile POS device to charge a customer for an item purchased from the street vendor. While this infrastructure aids merchants in conducting customer-to-merchant transactions, this infrastructure may support other merchant goals.